


DARTH MAUL - CRIMSON

by GENERALGRIEVOUS



Series: A Colour For The Hour [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Darth Maul is an alien so yes its xenophilia, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Force Soulmates, Force-Sensitive Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Maul Growls, Mutual Pining, Non binary Reader, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Tatooine (Star Wars), Xenophilia, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GENERALGRIEVOUS/pseuds/GENERALGRIEVOUS
Summary: The reader, an ex Jedi, is Darth Maul's new apprentice. The pair are connected through the force and it's somewhat implied they are force soulmates; deeper feelings brewing between them since their first meet. They finally allow themselves to explore their developing relationship out in the Tatooine desert. Reader also takes a speeder ride with Maul.[ PART ONE OF MY 'COLOURS' MINI SERIES ]





	DARTH MAUL - CRIMSON

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a series.

_**Like the flow of blood,** _  
_**An inundating desire,** _  
_**A velvet caress.** _  
**Crimson.**

***

Dusk. A boundless desert stretched beyond the horizon; a lifeless and desolate place, yet I found beauty in it’s rawness and sought the adventure that only it’s seeming endlessness could inspire. So I walked on. A hot breeze weaved sand grains into every crack of the arid earth beneath my feet; dust clouds forming around my worn boots upon my every step.

I raised an arm to cover my face, and squinting into the distance I searched for him. Through a humid haze forged by Tatooine’s double sunset, I could see only vast nothingness.

Then, I stole a brief glance behind.

A variety of odd ships, dust-ridden and dated, lay around the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Amidst a sea of beige and domed roofs, the recognizable shape of the cantina sat central to the scene and I noted how far I had come. How far I had yet to go.

Here, nights were just as sweltering as day, and I felt thick beads of sweat that had been lingering finally drip from my forehead. Trying to shelter away from the merciless climate as best I could, I pulled the tattered sackcloth of my old Jedi cloak up over myself and trudged further, head to the ground. I watched as dead and dry foliage swept across the desert surface, and as small bugs fought hard to escape the suns blistering rays just as I did.

When the pretty pastel pink of Tatooine’s early evening skies had morphed into a menacing and burning red, when the haze had finally dissipated and the air began to cool slightly, then did I look up.

Not far from where I stood, a single sun scorched rock protruded from bleakness, piercing the low skyline. From the depths of its grand shadow, a figure emerged; black robes flailing in amplifying winds. A dark hood shielded their face and features. I couldn’t see who it was. But I didn’t need to see to know.

He had waited for me here, as he’d now done countless times past.

I halted.

For a moment, I stayed still there; admired the smoothness of his movements as he edged closer. Studied him as he pulled back the hood; crimson light falling celestially across the stark reds and blacks of his tattooed skin.

I could see him now, and how our stances seemed to mirror one anothers.

Darth Maul’s very presence radiated power like no other being in the entire galaxy, like nothing else I’d ever come across. The air would grow heavier, clouds turn greyer. A disturbance in the force, the Jedi used to tell me. In reality I’d learned he was anything but. Agile and nimble, a gifted warrior, his skill and style was as unique as his appearance. He was so terrifyingly beautiful in every way that he seemed to embody a part of the force itself.

It was magnetic.

My mouth fast grew dry as I gazed over his body; the wind played with his robes, accentuating his build and the contours and curves of his strong chest and arms. Visions of tracing a hand along his lean muscles flashed at my mind, how I’d have liked to toy with those fabrics that concealed him.

Gradually my gaze fluttered upward, returned to the ever stern expression on his face.

Our eyes met then, almost in the same second. I flinched in the intensity of it. Yellow iris’ gleaming golden under the hues of the setting suns, they bore into mine, steady and compelling.

Each time we’d lock gazes, a distinct sensation somehow connected us, the same one that I’d experienced upon our first encounter. Like a crackling lightening streaming through my blood, it was all consuming, igniting, and caused the fine hairs littering my body to stand on end in the energy. Yet it was only an underlying current to something much bigger. Something looming in our futures that meant our paths needed to intertwine.

We both sensed it. I reveled in it.

As my mind fell back into the present, I gave Maul a broad smile and continued quickly toward him. At that, Maul’s shoulders seemed to loosen and it was as if the air could flow freely once more. A sudden and shudderingly warm breeze swept over the land as he tore away from me, breaking our gaze, and backing into the shadows to await me there.

I sighed contemplatively, making my way over to the rock. My thoughts fell onto what exactly it was that was brewing between us.

I often wondered if Maul felt it all as strongly as I did. He was a Sith, I was not. His energy would flood over me, but I knew mine was perhaps too weak to reciprocate the effect. A part of me longed that it did, but I was uncertain if it could.

One thing I was certain of, though, was that he liked watching me as I liked watching him…

Though his expressions would never flinch to tell me as much, the force seemed to shift jarringly in ways I didn’t yet understand, but could sense none the less.

He would savour our shared glances from opposite ends of a room. Our heated moments amidst our sparring sessions, observing sweat coated muscles through tight and sparse clothing. I could feel a dark passion caressing me, my mind coiling with his like fingers and hands desperately clasping to hold on to one another. No words were ever needed. In silence we’d explore each other from afar… Looking but never touching… It was tantalizing. Maul’s way of teasing, I suspected. Maybe it was a test of some kind, but since he’d begun training me, showing me techniques that the Jedi would not, so much of our time was spent in this tenseness. It had left me defenseless against my growing infatuation with him.

What Maul saw in me other than my force potential under his guidance, I did not know. What he wanted, what he was perhaps trying to manipulate, I couldn’t figure out. I could only see the mutual passion and attraction that was there, and that it was true.

***

Turning upon reaching the jagged rock’s corner, I saw Maul tampering with something to one side of a speeder, a minor scowl on his face.

I noted this time he didn’t have his own speeder, but a more generic and older looking model, as not to be so conspicuous I guessed. This planet, as barren as it was, always seemed to be teeming with the sorts of people you’d want to avoid running into or being noticed by.

Maul glanced up but only for a second, acknowledging my presence. Then, he continued.

Quiet grunts of annoyance escaped him as he tinkered around the speeder. I stepped closer and from what I could tell there wasn’t any mechanical problem. There was only a simple bag that he was trying and failing to attach to the side.

It was quite humbling in a way, and amusing I had to admit, to see him in flustered moments like this.

I felt myself waver back and forth on my toes, wanting to assist, but also knowing full well that would anger him. I decided upon staying put.

Low humming from the hovering speeder and the whistling of wind were a constant noise in the background, but a light awkward silence seemed to engulf the space around us.

Maul was growing more frustrated and so I attempted to distract him with a question, genuine though it was.

“No saber training today?” I cocked my head to one side.

“No.” He paused before continuing, “…Not here.”

I felt my fist clench at my side, not knowing how to go about inquiring further. I sensed something was off. And he quite plainly didn’t want to elaborate just yet. “Are you going to at least tell me where it is we’re going?”

Maul paid no attention to that, too preoccupied with the speeder. Violently he slammed a fist into the side of the thing, and let out a hiss.

At that, I couldn’t help but give in to my baser instincts. As entertaining as I happened to find the whole situation, that Darth Maul could not fix a simple switch, I wanted to help.

It dawned on me then.

My heart stuttered upon a beat as I strode over to him.

Of course he wasn’t just going to move aside for me, openly allow me to sort his problem.

An impulsive moment caused me to forget that actions had consequences and I found myself boldly seizing the opportunity.

I leaned in over Maul, as a means to get a look at the speeder over his unmoving stance. And I made sure to precariously place my body in a position that let my leg brush against his, chest press into his back.

Maul stopped what he was doing, allowed my hands to take the place of his. Standing dead still, he let me press my full weight against the warmth of him. He was so overly warm; a Zabrak’s natural body temperature being hotter than that of humans, his closeness was a calming caress.

With a single heave, I’d tugged at a piece of metal that jutted out, and un-jammed a switch beside it. A sharp hiss and concise burst of steam emitted from the base of the speeder, and the small latch that Maul had been having trouble with simply proceeded to eject a few centimeters further. Sure enough, it was now able to hold the bag properly in place.

I tried to suppress a grin pulling at my lips, but couldn’t.

Then I felt his breathing grow heavy beneath me. Everything surrounding us tensed, and that staggering tenseness seemed to stretch on to eternity and back before I could even fathom our position, think to move.

I stepped away. Maul’s heavy hand was on my thigh in an instant, stopping me from retreating further. A light gasp escaped me under his tight grip. I could feel his nails at my skin through the thin fabric.

A strong blush fast blossomed on my cheeks taking the place of my innocent grin. In the anticipation I felt my own breathing now match his heaviness. Our panting almost in sync.

In two swift movements he twisted round and had me pinned against the rock behind us.

Its grating surface was harsh on my back, I winced. But the pain only lasted a fraction of a second. As Maul pressed his entire weight against me, mouth smothering my neck with hard and biting kisses, everything but the electric feel of his touch dissipated.

His thighs straddled me in his stance, pinning me to the jagged stone.

I let my hands coarse down his body as his did on mine. The soft fabrics of our robes ruffled and twisted under each others rough grasps. I choked on a sob in the warmth of it. His smell and touch and very presence so intoxicating, suffocating.

His small grunts vibrated against me and sharp breaths blanketed my skin comfortingly in his closeness.

Bruises from harsh kisses laced my collarbone.

I wanted to taste him though he still licked at my jaw line, too far away for my liking.

Lifting a hand to his chin I forced him to look at me.

After a second spent lingering in the heated flickering gaze of each others eyes, wet hot lips met my own, chapped and dry from the scorching sun. I grasped at the back of his head, fingers between his horns, and held his face against mine, kept him tight there. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned loud in the sweet texture of his wetness. A sharp canine grazed over my bottom lip, piecing it. The sent of blood then met my nose and I bit back hard, earning a growl from Maul amidst our kiss.

Our mouths stayed locked deeply together, the copper taste of blood permeating through my senses and making me itch with want as our tongues entwined. Maul continued to make small growling sounds into me. I whimpered, felt a tear well at the corner of my eye in the shear bliss of it.

Stars, I’d wanted to make him growl like that for months and I found it hard to stay in this moment, to comprehend it.

Throwing my head back, I broke the kiss to look at him, to let him explore me completely. I toyed with his silver earring, my other hand tugging at the fabric covering his thighs, trying to claim every inch of him.

As he pressed into me so forcefully I felt it. And he felt that I felt it. His hard cock against the top of my thigh, the fabric around it already a sticky wet. Maul began grinding down, a gentle pace that contradicted the roughness of his stance and kisses and it was completely overwhelming. It was purposeful, so that I could feel and relish in every slight movement, squirm and pine under him.

A new wave of desperate want rushed over me as Maul began to haphazardly thrust into me. The friction of the wet clothes separating our bodies felt tantalizingly good but it wasn’t enough. I moaned loud and long. His head now buried in my neck, I felt his low grunts grow almost animalistic.

Craving more I dared let my hand wander beneath his robes. I slid a hand across his muscles. They were slick with sweat from the heavy heat. I felt his pectorals twitch under my gentle exploration.

Immediately he seemed to hesitate in his movement, then broke the kiss. Stopped everything. Maul’s face moved away from mine to observe my expression. I sensed he was contemplating something. His mind was clouded over, as grey as a storm, and he wasn’t going to let me in.

Maul's eyes then flickered over me sternly, his top lip twitched in a snarl.

Swiftly I removed my hands, as I assumed he wanted me to, and feared whatever this was would come to an abrupt halt. I had realized I wanted this, needed it always. I sensed a similar train of thought, the same lust-centred emotions swirling in his mind, whether he dared speak of them or not. And in that moment of weakness, I caught him off guard.

Maul wasn’t so tall. As strong and well built as he was, I was still able to rival his physical strength. Our sparring sessions made me confident of this, and in a single unexpected turn I switched our positions. Pulled him round, crashed against the rock.

He was under me now.

A sharp shiver shot down my spine and I bit my lip, savoring the excitement that raced through me at the feeling of having him pinned between my thighs.

His forearms were exposed and I traced the patterns that laced his slick skin with my velvet touch, fingers coiling over him at a pace that was soon irritatingly slow for the both of us. I wanted to trace those patterns all along his body, discover their beginnings and ends.

I couldn’t help myself then, I wanted to show him what I wanted. That I wanted everything from him.

Beginning to grind down rough and hard, I ran my hand down slow between our bodies that were crushed tightly together, our clothes now soaked with sweat. I fast found his hard cock. Squeezing at the base of it, I let out a guttural moan as his taught body tensed against me.

The fabric there was now drenched in wetness. From sweat, the heat, or precum that dripped from his cock I couldn’t tell. I found it must be a mixture as the filthy substance clung to my palm. I gave a sly grin. Maul hissed under my harsh touch and sucked at my bottom lip once more.

Both of us braking the kiss, saliva dripped from our mouths in strings and we gazed darkly at one another.

I’d wanted to watch his face as I touched him. Watch how his head rested against the rock. How his eyes had hazed over, low eye lids fluttering. See how gently he embraced me yet how his arm muscles bulged and strained as he tried to stay patient, still.

I hadn't ever seen him so easy, guard almost completely down. I was taken aback by the curiously beautiful sight that I almost drooled, staring in wonderment.

Heart throbbing in my chest, I gripped at his bicep tighter as I tried to steady myself.

I pulled at his cock. Alternating between a light caress and harsh jolts, I made him squirm and indulged in it. How he’d just succumbed to my touch, just allowed me to make him squirm like this. The sweat and precum matted around the fabrics against his cock seeped through, coated my palm.

I was losing control in the heat of it all, the urge to rip everything off him cascading over me.

My expression must have screamed of desperation, or my mental guard let down for all to sense - my longing for Maul yelling out through the force. Or maybe Maul had seen something, a vision. I didn’t know. But something drastically changed between us then, brought everything to a screeching halt. His low breaths against me slowed. I watched his startled eyes grow wide, their yellow hue glowing brighter as his stare weaved over me. The hunger that had been there dissipated, morphed into a wild concern.

We let go. Let the embrace fade. Arms softly but cautiously falling away from each other.

His infamous stern expression returned to his face within a matter of seconds and he straitened his robes.

I couldn’t manage to hold back a pathetic whimper at the sudden loss of his touch.

Walking away, he flashed me a glance over his shoulder, a knowing look in his eye. There was a short pause before he spoke though, and when he did, his voice was small and raspy in the back of his throat. A reminder of what we’d just shared but could not continue.

“We must leave.”

In an effortlessly smooth motion he slipped onto the front of the speeder.

No more words needed to be exchanged.

I couldn't sense if his mood was at me, or at himself. Or if it was simply because of the larger situation at hand that he hadn’t wished to explain. But I did as he wanted. Blush fading from my cheeks, I followed, quickly and quietly. I couldn’t have cared less of our unknown destination, for the silent disappointment brewing in the back of my mind consumed me. As I mounted the speeder, wrapped my arms around him tight as we set off, my thoughts only replayed the ‘what if’s’ of our moment. Dwelling on my own throbbing want that was left unsatisfied.

***

The speeders engines whirred deafeningly, echoing across the endless flat and arid earth that was Tatooine’s landscape. The setting suns lay low now, cut in half by a fiery horizon. Warmth radiating from the dying rays caressed my back and I scanned over the place, the scene desolate yet picturesque.

The speeder ebbed and flowed over the land like we were a paint brush and the surface a canvas. I’d always found this planet breathtaking in its rawness. It’s vastness overwhelming. But now, the sight invoked so much more. I knew these moments with Maul would be forever etched into this place...

Exhaling deeply into the winds forged around the speeder’s velocity, I let my head rest against Maul’s back as I grew tired from our journeying. I melted into the feel of his soft breathing, his stomach moving up and down as I held his waist in my arms. I could smell the sweet sweat that had dried on his robes, exuding from the fabric like steam from boiling water. I bit my lip to feel the mark there, how it had swelled a little from the bite Maul had left. And I closed my eyes, remembering how we’d tasted the blood that had lined each of our mouths like sweet red seeds lined forbidden red fruits, beautiful and enticing…

After we’d been riding through hours of endless desert, Maul lowered his hood.

I raised my head to listen.

“I was too brash, earlier.” Maul spoke, the words small and taught in the back of his throat.

I lifted my head from where I was resting on his back, “What? Is that an apology?” I said through a smile. I had wanted to laugh, but held back.

Maul huffed, I felt his breathing difficult in my embrace, and there was a short pause before he’d decided on his words.

“It was a statement. For your, interpretation.” He half growled.

I bit the inside of my cheeks, contemplating. Then I dared to play with him, “…What if I don’t accept your ‘statement,’ if I disagree? Perhaps I’d like you to be like that all the time…”

At that, he did not reply. I felt myself tense a second in regret, until I felt him. As we continued on across the sands, he’d placed a warm hand over mine that still clutched his waist. And he held me there for a long while. I sensed things would be different now, and I gave a soft smile to myself, content in that knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
